This invention relates generally to mounting assemblies and more particularly to mounting assemblies used to mount a service processor in the form of a laptop computer to an electrical cabinet for storing electrical components serviceable by the computer.
As is known in the art, many electrical storage cabinets have laptop computers mounted to them, such as, for example, to door of the cabinet. The computer is electrically connected to components within the cabinet to enable such components to be serviced, e.g., tested or programmed, by the computer. As is also known, it is frequently desirable to have the computer attached to a mounting assembly adapted to hold the computer in a horizontal orientation for use by an operator and be manually repositioned to a vertical orientation for storage in the cabinet when the cabinet door is closed. Further, it is desirable that the assembly is easy to manually remove and reattach from the door and also is easy to reposition the computer between the horizontal and vertical orientations.